1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device to facilitate centering and hanging of a component at a predetermined angle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A task often faced by a workman is hanging of a component from a vertical wall by means of hangers spaced apart a selected distance to hold such component at a predetermined angle. This task is confronted by workmen involved in hanging conventional pictures from vertical walls as well as those hanging various types of rails and wall components, such as handicapped rails which must angle at a selected angle often dictated by building codes and the like.
As an example, in the case of picture frames, a difficult and frustrating task involves measuring and adjusting the picture frame placement, particularly when the task is to be undertaken by one individual. At times feats of mental gymnastics are required to first determine the size of the mountable article, then compute the proper placement of hooks to be spaced along the wall to locate the picture at the desired location.
In the past attempts have been made to resolve the known difficulties of picture hanging by a variety of devices. Early on it was proposed to combine a straight edge with a level tool which was constructed using a unified design. Such an apparatus can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 2,633,640 to Bucsko intended to permit the user to ascertain the proper placement of an object with respect to its angulation, while at the same time allowing the user to mark such placement by running a pencil or other marking utensil along the straight edge. However, this still did not assist the user with centering an object or with proper placement of hooks to suspend the picture at a selected location on a wall.
More recently it was proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,510 to Radecki that one combine a variety of rulers to form an inverted T-shaped design. This ruler design includes slidable members used for engaging a hanging wire and a level to aid in positioning the device at a desired wall location. While this device assisted in the positioning of the hooks and guide wires on the article to be hung on the wall it was difficult to use and did not accomplish all the desired objects of the present invention. Furthermore, this invention utilized a variety of moving parts and requires some degree of dexterity to manipulate for the desired results.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,292 to Richardson combined a ruler with a horizontal level, a vertical plumb and a straight edge. This ruler was devised to provide direct read measurements between two points up to a distance equal to twice the overall length of the tool. While target levels were provided for easy leveling of an object, this device required the user to adjust and modify the ruler portion of the apparatus in order to achieve the proper measurement of the object. There still remained need for an easy and convenient way to center and place a hanging device.
It can be seen that even after a variety of improvements there still is a need to develop a tool which can be used by an individual to fulfill a variety of functions related to the hanging of a picture, or other article, on the wall. While these earlier attempts have made substantial progress in achieving the desired tool, and furthermore, that while these attempts have solved many of the problems that the present invention solves, there remained a distinct need for a unified and simple to use tool which would enable the user to measure the object, center the wire device or hanger which is mounted to the article itself, locate and mark the center location on the wall, properly establish the angle therefor and mark the location for spaced apart hangers to match the article being hung. While in the past each of these steps had to be taken using multiple tools and required numerous steps before achieving the desired results, the present invention has provided a quick, easy to use and inexpensive solution without the difficulties associated with moving parts.